


Bad Things

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post series established relationship fic, inspired by the song 'Bad Things' by Jace Everett, and set during Christmas 2020
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

“I’m glad we’ve had a quiet Christmas this year.”

“Agreed, it’s been nice not having to undertake all the usual responsibilities.”

“That isn’t quite what I meant.”

“It isn’t?”

“No.”

I quirked an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

“Whenever we have company, I can’t wait for them to leave.”

“I thought you enjoyed being a social butterfly your Lordship.”

“I used to, but since I’ve been with you, I hate it. All I can think about is what we could be doing if we were alone. I want to do bad things with you.”

Straddling him, I lowered myself onto his erect member. “Just bad, or really wicked?”

His grin became wolfish, his hands spanning my waist, “really REALLY wicked.”

“Then you’d better show me what you’ve got.”

“Oh, I intend to. Repeatedly.”


End file.
